


[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #36

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [24]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 감춰야하는 사랑





	[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #36

#36

 

***

잘게

잘게

너를

잘게 잘게

잘라서

나눠주면서

조각

조각 조각

바사져서

결국에는

아무것도

남지

않아

나에게

는

너

가

전

부

인

데

 

***

 

 

 

<진영 POV>

 

[그래서, 일본 간다고? 와아, 좋겠다.]

[뭐가 좋아, 그냥 일이지. 게다가 우리이~ 사귄지도 얼마 안 됐는데.  
하아, 이게 뭐람.]

[말하는 것 좀 봐. 나라면, 좋아 죽겠다. 돈도 벌고, 일본도 가고.  
와아, 아이돌 복에 겨웠어.]

[아뇨, 진짜 일하러 가는 거거든요. 놀러가는게 아니라아-.]

어느덧 익숙해졌다. 대휘 회사에 놀러와서, 쫄래쫄래.

그와 함께 얘기를 나누는 것.

그것 정도.

데이트란 건.

어디를 가지도,

간다 해도, 사람 많은 곳은. 전혀.

모든 사람의 폰에 사진기가 달려있고,

전문적으로 파파라치와 사생까지 붙는 탑스타와의 연애는.

그저,

애달프다.

[히잉~. 나, 진짜아 가기 싫다. 진영아, 나 그냥 가지 말까?]

그래,

나랑 같이.

하루종일,

너와 함께.

있고 싶어.

[말같은 소리를 해라. 그러면, 다녤형이 너 쥑여버릴 걸.  
아니 그 전에, 내가 먼저 눈치보이지. 나랑 사귄다고 너 일 잘 못하면.]

[하아아... 넌 왜 그렇게 현실적으로 얘기를 하냐.  
그냥 가지마, 나랑 같이 있어. 이러면, 어디가 덧나?]

쀼루퉁, 대휘.

하루에 열댓번은 삐지는 듯,

사귀면서 내가 가장 늘은 스킬은.

대휘 기분 풀어주기.

무슨 공주님 시종인가.

이거, 입 밖으로 꺼내면 더 삐지겠지.

흐음.

내가 준비한 게 있지.

[이거.]

오다가 길에서 주운 듯, 무심하게 건내줬다.

[이게... 뭐야?]

[오다가 주웠어.]

[야이, 장난까지 말고. 이게 뭐냐? 어, 팔찌?]

[아니, 어. 발찌야. 그, 내가 샀어. 너 줄려고.]

와아.

내가 말해도, 닭사알.

[너, 팔찌같은 건. 일하면서 자주 바꾸니까. 근데, 발찌는 잘 안 보이고.  
항상, 찰 수 있으니까. 나도, 똑같은 거 지금 차고 있어.]

바지를 살짝 들춰서, 내 발목에 찬 반짝이는 사슬을 보여준다.

[너 어디 도망못가게, 나랑 묶어놓게. 넌 나의 펫? 하하.]

어색하게, 내뱉는 말. 장난처럼 받아줘, 나도 부끄럽다.

...역시, 별로인가.

주지 말걸 그랬나.

바보같아.

...

왜 이렇게 조용하지.

응?

눈을 들어서 대휘를 보니, 대휘는 고개를 숙이고.

부들부들.

아, 귀여워.

...아니지.

화났나, 어쩌지.

[대휘야, 미ㅇ--]

득달같이,

내 품에 안긴다.

[대휘야... 울어...?]

부들거리는 대휘를 안고, (내가 안긴 것 같지만.)

나는 우왕좌왕.

[왜 울어어~, 싫어? 내가 잘못했어. 주지 말걸 그랬다.]

[아냐아냐, 그런게 아냐... 나, 아아아. 진짜아. 왜 울리는 거야. 바보.]

...아니, 내가 울린건 아닌데...

이 말하면, 또 삐지겠지.

[바보바보, 진영인 바보야. 나, 진짜. 아아, 너무 좋아. 나, 이거 일본에 있을동안, 계속 차고있을거니까. 진짜, 너도. 계속 차고 있어.]

주섬주섬, 말한 김에 바로 포장지를 뜯고 자기 발목에 찬다.

...아아.

대휘 발목.

...끄으으응.

아아아.

발찌를 차고 맘에 드는 지, 근처 거울로 가서 요리조리 몸을 틀면서 발목을 보는데.

매끈하고,

가늘고,

새하얀.

대휘

발목

...흐으으으.

어느 새 조용해진 방 안을 눈치채고, 나와 눈을 맞춘다.

[흐으응. 왜 그래애? 우리 진영이이.]

으으으, 진짜아.

인큐버스란 별명을 다녤형한테 전해들을 땐 몰랐는데.

대휘, 진짜.

[섹시해.]

...응.

뭐야,

입밖으로 말했나.

와,

완전창피.

[방금 건 못 들은걸로...]

[아니, 다시 말 해봐. 뭐라고?]

진지해진 얼굴로, 나에게 다가온다.

나는 그저, 주춤주춤.

어느 새, 내 등은 벽에.

못 도망가게, 나를 가두고. 대휘는, 나를 올려본다.

[다시, 말해봐. 진영아, 내가... 어때?]

흐으으.

[섹시해.]

온몸에 전율이, 대휘의 몸인가.

내 몸인가. 서로 마주 닿은 몸에선,

가능한 줄 몰랐던, 뜨거운 감정이.

발 끝부터, 다리 사이, 뱃 속과 심장을 통해, 얼굴과 귀 끝, 손가락의 마지막 마디까지.

머리 속은, 그저.

너의 눈, 코, 입, 입, 입, 코, 눈, 눈, 눈.

너라는 마약으로, 나를

가득

채...

(똑똑)

끄아ㅏ아아아악.

서로 불에 데인 것마냥, 용수철처럼 떨어졌다.

[누...누구세요옷!]

대휘의 미성, 아아. 그것마저도.

섹시해.

[내다.]

[드, 들어와요.]

(달칵)

[뭐, 회산데. 벌써 쌈질이가.]

[안 싸웠어요오.]

[아니... 내 말 안하겠다. 대휘야, 회사에선. 참아주라.]

내 얼굴이 화끈화끈. 대휘는 오히려 당당하다.

[우리 아직 열일곱살이야. 어디서든 불끈불끈거리는게 당연하지.  
다녤형은 이미 늙어버려서, 그런 것 까아아마득하게 잊어버렸겠지만.]

[내... 더 말 안하겠다. 대휘야, 갈 시간이다. 준비하고, 나와라.]

(달칵)

[하아, 분위기 완전. 다녤형, 타이밍 예전부터, 여엉~]

대휘가 다시 나를 보더니, 예쁜 눈웃음.

[나머지는, 나 일본 다녀온다음에. 하자, 진영아.]

하자,

하자.

하자.

[으응.]

바보같이, 고개를 끄덕이곤.

나는, 집으로 돌아갔고.

술을 먹은 것도 아닌데, 두둥실.

땅에서 5cm 부양하고 있는듯, 내 발걸음은.

마치,

나는 듯.

대휘는 나를,

내 깊숙한 곳부터.

들끓게 한다.

 

***

그렇게,

대휘는 출국했고.

그 동안, 매일매일.

나는,

알지 못했던,

나와의

어둠과

마주했다.

 

 

 

 

***

사랑이란 약은,

먹으면 먹을수록.

사람을 미치게 하고.

먹지 못하면

그것도,

미치게 한다.

 

***

 

며칠동안,

악몽을

꿨다.

잠이 들기가,

무서워.

너무나도

현실적이라서

날밤에

깨고

또

깨고

냉장고에서 찬 물을,

마시고

오지 않는 잠을 찾으며,

거실 소파에 앉아.

밤을

지새운다.

 

***

친구들이 묻는다.

너, 좀 달라졌어.

달라졌지.

당연하지.

사귀고 있다고, 우리.

말하면 믿지도 않을 사람하고.

그런데,

아무에게도 말할 수 없는

연애라니.

이게, 뭐야.

이게

뭐야.

***

그와 함께 있을 때는,

모든 세상이

없는 듯.

우리 둘만,

있는 듯.

그가 나의 손을 잡을 땐,

깨닫게 되는 것.

왜 내 손이 지금까지 있었는지,

너가 내 손을 잡을 때.

이해하게 되었어.

모든 것이 새롭다.

나의 모든 것, 그의

모든 것. 서로 맞다아,

알지 못했던, 느낌을

창조한다.

이것이,

이것이...

 

***

연예인과 일반인의 데이트는,

거의 밀폐된 듯.

손을 잡고,

거리를 걷는 등의

평범한 데이트는

불가능.

평소에는, 전혀

생각해 보지 않았던 것.

만약 그래도 남녀간이었다면,

그나마

나았을까.

오히려, 남자끼리라서 서로를

이해할 수 있는 메리트가 있는걸까.

이런저런

쓸데없는 생각을 했지만, 결론은

난

지금 매우

불안하고,

답답하다.

 

***

 

{진영아. 미안, 너에게 줄 게 없어.  
나는, 팬들에게 사랑을 다 나눠줘서.  
내 마음이 다 차버렸거든. 생각해봐.  
너가 나에게 해 줄 수 있는게, 뭐가  
있겠니. 아무리 생각해도. 너와 나는  
너무나 달라. 사는 방식도, 하는 생각도  
그러니까. 너는 그렇게 계속 착각해.  
사귄다고, 나에게 너는 그저 짧고, 쉬운  
장난일ㅃㅜㄴ----------------------}

 

닥쳐.

닥쳐.

닥쳐.

오늘도,

악몽.

현실의 대휘라면 절대 하지 않을 말들.

꿈 속의 괴상한 목소리는 누구인지.

그래,

나지.

내 열등감이

폭발한 거야.

고장난 오르골의 되돌이표처럼,

머리 속이

나가버린 듯.

지금 나는, 깨어있는 지.

자고 있는지, 꿈인지.

현실인지도. 모르겠다.

잘

모르겠어.

나

잘하고있는 건가.

 

***

[와아, 대휘오빠 진짜 멋지던데. 어제 그거 봤냐.]

[응응, 오빠 눈빛이 내 맘을 그냥 푸악- 하고,]

[푸악이 뭐냐, 푸악이 이 가시내가.]

[꺄하하하, 진짜 그런 느낌이라니까? 내 가슴을 그냥---]

(쾅!!!)

식판이 거세게,

때린다. 식탁을.

식당의, 공기가

멎었다.

[...진영아, 너 왜 이래. 괜찮아?]

아니.

아니.

아니아니.

미친 개를 보는 듯한 주변의 눈을 피해서.

나는 도망치듯,

밖으로 달려나갔다.

 

***

바보같아.

바보같아.

나, 진짜.

못났어.

이게, 뭐야.

나.

차오르는 눈물을 모른채하고,

앞도 보지 않고 달려나갔다.

[야이, 미친 놈아. 앞 잘 보고 다녀! 치어버릴라!]

빼앵 하고 클락션 소리,

어라. 이미 차도인가.

여긴, 어디지.

휘청거리는 걸음,

후들거리는 다리.

다다른 곳은.

대휘가 일하는,

회사 앞이었다.

 

***

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

어디로 가는가아, 이 스토리라이인~


End file.
